


This is His Design

by Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You



Series: This is Their Design [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Will Graham, Episode: s03e03 Secondo, Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, M/M, Oops, POV Will Graham, Unhappy Ending, then i made it prose, this one started as a drabble and then increased in length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You/pseuds/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You
Summary: Hannibal would think this a beautiful spectacle.Or: Will feels, over the course of Season 3.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: This is Their Design [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910488
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	This is His Design

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for murder, canon disfiguring/messing with of corpses, hunting, guns, Will bites Cordell's face off like in canon, slight apathy, sexual tension, implied attempted suicide, unhappy ending.
> 
> Basically canon happens.

Hannibal would think this a beautiful spectacle.

He would appreciate it, in his own way, and respect the artist who put it there, even though it wasn't the type of kill he would make.

Will thinks it's beautiful too.

The wings of glass unfurl and Will doesn't want to find this so mesmerizing, so angelic. He doesn't want to be proud of himself for this display.

But he does and he is nonetheless.

There's a good chance that Hannibal won't find this gift. There's a good chance no one will ever see it. And that in itself gives him a little rush.

Nobody will ever discover this spectacle. Nobody knew there was anything to find before, so nobody will look now.

He displayed the body, a dragonfly, an angel, that Chiyoh had stabbed through the throat.

This is his design.

He took one, long, last look at the peaceful corpse and went on his way, his new companion leaving with him.

\---

She tosses him off the back end of the train.

In hindsight, he should have seen it coming. He doesn't want to kill her for it. He's not that petty, not yet. Hell, it would even be funny if his knee didn't ache from where he'd hit it on the ground.

He does itch for something to take out his frustration on though. A lone hitchhiker walking along the same tracks he is, a deer, hell, he would even fish with his hands if he came to a river.

(There's something different, personal even, about fishing with his hands that he can't quite name. It's waiting for just the right moment, for a fish to swim by your legs and you catch it off guard and move quickly enough to grab it. It's not like luring with a rod. Will prefers fishing with a rod. Perhaps in more ways than one.)

He walks along the tracks. He's not expecting another train, the schedule at the station had said this was the last one for the night. If he makes it to the city by morning, he'll have lost very little time.

As if by providence, a stag bolts across the tracks, quickly, but not quickly enough.

Will smiles to himself and  ~~ wishes he were holding a rifle ~~ pulls out his pistol. He has time for a detour.

\---

Will  _ dislikes  _ Dr. Cordell. He doesn't hate him, not really. He doesn't really hate anyone except maybe the man sitting at the other end of the table, Mason Verger himself.

He doesn't hate Hannibal, as much as he wants to.

Mason is rambling some nonsense about stealing his face to eat Hannibal (which is absurd, Hannibal would never willingly let himself be devoured so sloppily) and Cordell leans in close.

Will takes a chunk out of  _ his  _ face. If he's going to die he's going to be as petulant as possible. Out of the corner of his eye, Hannibal is smiling, and if Will didn't know better he'd say he looked proud.

Will's a little proud of himself too, to be totally fair.

\---

He watches passively, mostly. After three years of peace, of quiet, of love, the cold in his mind is jarring. He sips his wine as Hannibal struggles on the ground, his composure lost for the first time in a long time.

The rest is honestly a bit of a blur after that.

He instinctively goes for his gun when Dolarhyde sets up the camera, and soon the Dragon is on him.

Hannibal comes to his aid after Will and Dolarhyde stab each other a few times and they slay the Dragon together. Will cuts his chest open and Hannibal bites his throat out.

They stand together on the edge of the bluff in the small amount of moon, covered in blood that is and isn't their own.

Their words mean nothing.

Their words mean everything.

Will embraces him, resisting the urge to kiss him like he kissed Molly, like he kissed Margot, like he kissed Alana.

Hannibal grips at Will's shirt as he realizes what's happening, as Will pushes them over the edge but he persists, and they fall together.

Will's last conscious thought is that he's going to die.

They hit the water with a splash.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @randomfanderfriend


End file.
